To Try Again
by Mythborn's Chaos
Summary: If you told Weiss Schnee that she would ever miss Jaune Arc she probably would have stabbed you. Turns out you would have been right.


**A/N: Haven't posted anything in a while but now I'm back. An update for In Control is coming in the next week or two and I'll be posting a Qrowin fic shortly after that. I may post a dragonslayer or knightshade after that or update this. Maybe even a Bumbleby or White Rose if the mood strikes me, who knows.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all.**

Weiss didn't hate Jaune, if pressed she would even describe him as a friend. The issue was that he was just so damn irritating. With the constant flirting it was nothing short of a miracle that Weiss hadn't skewered the boy. He had no idea when to stop, at least it had seemed that way until a few weeks ago. In the three months leading up to the Beacon dance it was rare for a week to pass without the blonde asking her out. After the dance however he seemed to have disappeared. In fact, the last time she'd seen him outside of class had been at the breach, with the rest of his team. Now that she had thought about it his absence didn't sit right with her. His loud presence was glaringly absent from meals.

"Have you noticed that Arc hasn't been around much?" the heiress asked, turning to her team. The other three members looked back at her, confusion evident on their faces. Ruby was the first to respond.

"Weiss, we see Jaune all the time." the diminutive team leader replied, an unspoken question present in her voice.

"I mean out of class." Weiss shot back.

"Yeah, Weiss-icle," Yang responded, "Vomit-boy volunteered to be my punching bag yesterday after class. We practiced for a few hours." At Weiss's bewildered look the girl continued "He's gotten a lot better since initiation, Pyrrha's training has done a number on him. We spar on mondays and wednesdays, Pyrrha trains him on tuesdays and thursdays, and Nora has him on Fridays."

"He's also been helping me with research into the White Fang the past few weeks." Blake butted in. "He, Ruby, and Ren work on weapons sometimes too." Weiss didn't have a response for that. How did she not notice any of that happening? It seemed that everyone but her had been spending time with knight. It wasn't that she wanted to spend time with him, she told herself, she was just curious as to why she hadn't seen him.

"My next practice with him is tomorrow," Yang offered in response to her silence, "You can sit in if you want," Weiss thought that she just might.

Weiss sat at one the desks that lined the back wall of the combat practice room. Despite all odds Jaune hadn't noticed that she was present, instead fully focused on the the girl opposite him. He held his sword defensively across his torso, displaying a confidence that would have looked foreign on him just a few months ago. His shield was ready at his left, angled towards his opponent and following her pacing movements. If she didn't know any better she would have said that Yang was trying to get a feel for Jaune, looking for a gap in his defense. Of course that was ridiculous, Yang far out classed Jaune, she wouldn't need more than a few punches to put the boy on the ground.

Suddenly Yang rocketed across the arena, propelled by Ember Celica, her fist made contact with Crocea Mors shield and Weiss was sure that Jaune would be thrown from the arena. She raised her eyebrow as the knight didn't budge, instead swinging his blade in a large arc towards Yang. The girl dodged the sword but was unprepared for Jaune to continue his circular motion and bring his shield around clocking her in the face, knocking her to the floor. Yang responded with a rapid uppercut sending Jaune into the air and landing across the arena. She wasted no time capitalizing on his distance and unloading her gauntlets in his direction as he ran back towards her. Their fight continued for several hours, each giving as good as they got, finally finishing when Jaune got to close to the berserker's hair and was promptly removed from the ring by the furious blonde.

"Good match Yang," Jaune called from his position on the floor. The girl jogged over to help him to his feet.

"Not too shabby yourself vomit boy" she replied. The boy just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't need to go easy on me you know." he started, much to Weiss's confusion. "I can take getting my ass beat."

"Maybe so, but I think you get enough of that from Pyrrha and Nora." Yang laughed, "Catch you later." With that Jaune and Weiss were left alone.

Jaune made to leave the room, unaware that the heiress was there watching him. Her window of opportunity was closing.

"Arc, wait!" she called, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to face her a look of confusion plastered across his face, quickly replaced by disinterest. She told herself that didn't hurt.

"Weiss," he responded, "Did you need something?" His neutral tone nearly stopped her in her tracks. This didn't matter to Weiss, she wanted answers and by Oum she was going to get them.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked. He remained silent, prompting her to continue. "I know that you've been spending time with the rest of RWBY and with JNPR, why have you been avoiding me?" He still said nothing. "Arc, answer me! I haven't seen you since the dance, why? You haven't been avoiding any of your other friends, why me?" The smile that crossed his face almost looked sad and the words that he finally spoke froze her solid.

"Weiss, we've never been friends. Not really." With that he turned and walked away.


End file.
